


Binary Stars

by Nerdytshirt (GreyHoodie)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't Overthink It, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer takes Chloe to his old day-job, The good one, and makes her a present, breaking the laws of physics, brought to you by that one Invulnerability theory, crime-solving devil, don't ask me where Lucifer is getting the oxygen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHoodie/pseuds/Nerdytshirt
Summary: Lucifer said that their next date was going to be a surprise.Chloe wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn'touter space.-After eons of darkness, Lucifer finally feels like he can live up to his name again. He brings Chloe along for the ride.





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Let the flickering flame of your soul play all about me,_  
>  That into my limbs may come the keenness of fire,  
> The life and joy of tongues of flame,  
> And, going out from you, tightly strung and in tune,  
> I may rouse the blear-eyed world,  
> And pour into it the beauty which you have begotten.  
> \- from The Giver of Stars, by Amy Lowell

When Chloe asked, again, where they were going for their next date, he told her, “It’s a surprise.”

“How exciting,” she teased.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at her. “I’ll show you just how _exciting_ it can get, now that there’s no spawn underfoot” he purred, and she laughed.

“Really, though, where are we going?” He’d been teasing her all week without giving any hints as to their destination.

“Patience, my darling,” he said, “good things come to those who wait.” The endearment made her heart skip a beat. Lucifer had always been fond of pet names — darling, love, and the like — but after they started dating that he’d begun adding the possessive _my_ to them.

Somewhat more seriously, Lucifer relented a bit, saying, “Somewhere I used to frequent.” To anyone else, he might have sounded confident, but she knew him well enough to detect the note of uncertainty in his tone. Was he afraid she wouldn’t enjoy it, whatever it was? “Which,” Lucifer continued, looking away for a moment, “will require … alternate transportation.”

It took her a moment to get what he was hinted at. Then her eyes widened. “Alternate transportation as in —“

“The Morningstar Express at your service,” said Lucifer with a small bow, then hesitated. “If you would allow me, of course.”

There was still part of him that was wary of showing his supernatural side around her, and given her initial reaction to discovering proof of the divine she didn’t blame him. Feeling a pang of guilt, she did her best to rectify that mistake, and moved in for a quick chaste kiss. “I’d never pass up the opportunity,” she said honestly.

The kiss she received in response was a little bit longer, a little bit deeper, and the smile he gave her was even more addicting. “Then let’s be off,” he said, and unfurled his wings.

They were gorgeous. Powerful and shining resplendent and somehow so undefinably _him_. The angel she believed him to be. She could believe that God made them to inspire worship in the hearts of men.

Just not the type of worship Chloe intended to give them. _No, not at all_ , she thought, fighting a blush as last night’s dream came back to her. It made the devil-horn one look positively wholesome by comparison.All of the flirting and unresolved sexual tension was getting to her. They hadn’t gotten further than mind-blowing make-out sessions yet, and needless to say, she was glad that Dan had Trixie for the night.

Lucifer wrapped her in a tight embrace, bringing one large hand up to cradle her head and another to pull her hips to him. The gentle affection in that gesture made her weak in the knees and she leaned into the touch. However, she also couldn’t resist remarking, “I’m surprised you’re not using this as an excuse to grope my ass.”

His eyes brightened. “Is that an invitation?” Sure enough, the hand on her hip inched further downward. He probably expected her to swat it away.

She didn’t. “Maybe,” she said, voice low, and was overly-pleased at how his eyes widened and his wings twitched. After flirting with her for so long without reciprocation, it shocked him when she actually flirted back. One time she’d even made him blush. _She_ had made Lucifer Morningstar, connoisseur of temptation, _blush_. Chloe stifled a small giggle, but at the same time she felt heat gather low in her belly as her mind played over all the ways she hoped the night would end.

He swallowed. “I’ll take that as a promise,” he said, and pulled her even closer. Then he gave his wings amighty flap, which shut her up, because the penthouse was gone.

So was _the planet Earth._

“Oh my God,” Chloe gasped.

“Well, he did make most of it,” Lucifer admitted, completely missing the point.

Lucifer had flown her to _space_.

They were alone in a barren expanse of utter blackness. The only points of light were the ethereal glow of Lucifer’s wings and the distant stars shining millions of light-years away.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Chloe said slowly, “where did the solar system go?”

Her boyfriend was enjoying her startled reaction far too much. His mouth twisted like he was trying hard to hold in a laugh. “Over that way,” he said dismissively, waving a hand to the left.

Great. That explanation helped so much. “How am I not suffocating!” she shrieked.She cuddled closer into him. “Or freezing to death!”

Lucifer’s expression became slightly worried. “If you want, we can return to Lux —“

“ _Nope_ ,” Chloe cut in quickly, “Nah-ah, there’s no way I’m going back yet.” She was not chicken out on the coolest date on the history of the planet. “I just… need a minute.” She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts, and heard Lucifer sigh in relief.

Her hair floated upwards into her field of vision and she realized belatedly that she was weightless. Her eyes snapped open. “Oh G-“ she began, and then course corrected, “Oh _hell_ , there’s no gravity.” How the _fuck_ had she not realized that until now?

Lucifer got a familiar mischievous look in his eye. _Oh no_ , she thought, and then he let her go with a slight push, like an _asshole_.

“ _Lucifer_!” Chloe yelled in frustration, flailing. She overcorrected and did a summersault.

He gave a full-bellied laugh of amusement at her expense, before propelling himself a few feet forward with a small beat of his wings. “Here, darling,” he said, grabbing her hand to help her. “It’s a bit like swimming. And to answer your earlier questions, a few minor miracles.”

“A few minor miracles,” Chloe repeated. Like it was easy. For him, it probably was.

Using him as an anchor, she moved her arms in legs to right herself. He wasn’t wrong; it was a little bit like swimming, and she found herself enjoying the sensation of weightlessness. The shock began to fade, to be replaced with awe.

Lucifer shrugged. “I won’t bore you with the details. It wouldn’t have been possible a few months ago, with the whole, ah, vulnerability issue,” he said, and then added, almost sheepishly, “But now that I’ve come to see that caring about you makes me stronger, not weaker, I can show you.”

A smile pulled at her lips at the memory of the first time he told her he loved her. During that same conversation, he explained that with the realization that she would never leave him, he was no longer afraid that that love would come to hurt him. That it made him feel invincible.

Self-image had some very literal consequences, he’d said. If he felt like a monster, he looked like one. If he felt angelic, he regrew wings. And if loving her made him feel invincible instead of vulnerable, then it did. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and felt the corners of his mouth pull upwards. 

With a little difficulty, she pulled away to arms length, taking in the star field surrounding them. She began to giggle. The whole situation was utterly surreal. “I’m in space,” she said, and then laughed uproariously. Like most children, she’d once thought it’d be very cool to go to the Moon. This, she realized, was an experience that no other human being had ever had. She was in _outer space_ without a spacesuit. With an _angel_.

Trixie was going to lose her mind. Chloe was sure that she’d just won the Coolest Mom Ever award.

Once she got control of herself, she looked back to Lucifer, who was taking her in with a pleased expression, like any boyfriend who’d just nailed planning the perfect date. “Seriously, Lucifer, this…” She struggled to find adequate words to express the wonder she was feeling, and failed. “This is amazing.”

Lucifer smiled ear to ear. “And to think, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

“There’s more?”

The grin got even wider. “What’s my name?”

It took her a second to figure out what he was getting at. Once she did, her jaw dropped open. “You’re _kidding_ me.”

“Nope!”

_Holy shit._ She found herself laughing again. _Holy shit_. “You’re really putting on a show for me, aren’t you?” she giggled in between gasps for air.

Her comment didn’t win her the smile she thought it would. For some reason, it made him look pensive. The tone of his voice, now more thoughtful than playful, sobered her up pretty quickly. “You know that I’ve been…rediscovering abilities I thought lost to me. The wings were one part of it, and I think…” he trailed off with a nervous but hopeful smile. “I’ve never done this without direction before,” he admitted. “Created for the sake of creating. Just to take joy in the act.”

“Exercised choice,” Chloe said, understanding. He wasn’t just showing off, this was important. “You’re painting outside the lines.”

Feeling a rush of affection for him, she brought a hand up to rest against his cheek, rubbing gently at his cheekbone with her thumb. He melted into the touch, closing his eyes. Lucifer was regaining this so very integral piece of himself, and _finally_ exercising it of his own free will, and that was momentous . That she meant enough to him to witness it was more than touching. “I’m glad you’re sharing it with me,” she said, soft and heartfelt.

He turned his head slightly to lay a gentle kiss on her palm, sending a shiver through her spine. “It a lonely business,” he said, giving her the tender look he reserved for her alone. “I could use the company.”

A pang of sadness went through her at the words, but she chose not to focus on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s a good thing you have me then,” she said happily.

“A very good thing indeed,” he replied, nuzzled her briefly, and then ducked out of her embrace. She made a small noise of surprise. Stopping herself from floating away took a moment. “Pardon me, my love,” he said,“but as much as I adore holding you, I’ll need my hands for this.”

He rolled back his sleeves like he was preparing to play his set at Lux, and spread his wings wide, fluffing out his feathers, making them seem bigger and more impressive. Was it her imagination, or were they giving off more light than usual?

“I’m in the mood to speed the process along today, so you can see the final product.” He sighed melodramatically. “It won’t be my best work, but if we want to return to L.A. in the next billion years, accommodations must be made.” She could tell that he didn’t really mind.

Suddenly, Chloe’s heart was racing with anticipation. She’d be hard-pressed to recall ever feeling this excited before, for anything, except perhaps her own wedding or her daughter’s birth.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, like he was about to show her a magic trick.

She nodded.

Lucifer spread his luminous wings wide and held out his hands. And when he cupped his palms together, he held a light. It shone like a miniature star, like his wings. By another small miracle, the heat of it merely warmed her like the warm glow of a campfire. And by yet another small miracle, its brightness did not blind her.

Chloe couldn’t have looked away if she tried. She understood, with immediate clarity, the full meaning of the word ‘awestruck’.

Eyes twinkling with delight, Lucifer brought the light to his lips, and gently, he breathed out, scattering stardust like dandelion seeds into a non-existent wind.

It drifted outwards from his palms into the distance in a seemingly never-ending stream and expanded, coalescing into clouds that in turn grew into pillaring towers. In seconds, they could eclipse the size of her car, then her apartment, and then Lucifer’s entire building. In minutes, they’d grown into pillaring towers larger than most planets. Soon, red-tinged light from the nebula spread for miles and miles, for lightyears, until it was all she could see: darkness behind her, and before her, a horizon filled with light. They must have been millions of miles away to see the entirety of Lucifer’s canvas, and yet she had to crane her neck to look up at the tallest of the formations.

She didn’t know how long she stood there; it could have been minutes or hours.She was awestruck.

_This used to be his day job,_ she thought in amazement. Consulting for the LAPD now seemed like slumming it. But the moment was too precious to mar with speech, so she said nothing, settling back to watch him work.

“Give me a countdown,” Lucifer said unexpectedly.

His voice in the quiet was so surprising that if it were possible to do so, she would have jumped. Instead, all she managed to do was jerk around oddly. “What?”

“I don’t want to startle you,” Lucifer answered cheekily. “Again.”

“Yeah, one surprise was enough for today,” she said, trying not to sound as dazed as she was. Chloe couldn’t resist swatting at his wing, a hit that didn’t land as he dodged easily and barked out a laugh. Still, she did as he asked. “Three,” she said breathlessly, “Two. One.”

On “one”, he snapped his fingers, and the nebula collapsed with the force of a supernova, eerily quiet in the silence of space. Even with the warning, there was no possible way to be prepared for that sight — it made every nuclear bomb she’d seen in movies look like the film canister rockets she made in sixth-grade science class. The shockwave spread outward as the gases that made up the nebula rushed inward towards the center of her field of view.

But it when the shockwave reached them, she wasn’t afraid. Fear was the last thing on her mind. She laughed as it pushed them back like a gentle ocean wave.

She loved it, every minute of it. It was shocking and exhilarating and _magical_ , to see something so powerful and yet be so perfectly safe. And she could almost _feel_ Lucifer working his will upon it, shaping the young star — no, _stars_ , he was making two of them — that grew so very hot and so very bright at the heart of the nebula with ease, and her heart was pounding, and her breath caught in her throat.

The stardust condensed further and further, until finally, with one final beat of Lucifer’s wings and a whoop of pure joy from Chloe, two stars were born.

Flames and solar flares licked along their surfaces, magnificent and violent in the former stillness. She cheered again, exhilarated, and basked in the light of the newborn suns, let them fill her up with warmth. A laugh bubbled from her lips; she was high off witnessing the pure power of Creation. She turned to Lucifer, to thank him for giving her the best night (or was it day, now?) of her life.

And gasped.

She forgot all about the stars. They were, in that moment, inconsequential. Because Lucifer…

Lucifer was power and light and _life_. The Light shone from the wings and his skin and encompassed and surrounded her. His eyes sparkled with it; a beatific grin stretched across his face. This was the Light Bringer, the Morningstar, fairest of God’s angels, doing what he had been created to do, and his absolute elation at fulfilling his _chosen_ purpose was wondrous to behold. The balls of hydrogen and helium behind her couldn’t hold a candle to him.

He was the most exquisite thing she’d ever seen.

And he was looking at his creations with an expression of pure _joy_ that she’d never seen him make before.Hints of it, maybe, when he sang and brought a little bit of light into the lives of his patrons. And…no, she realized belatedly, she had.

When he was looking at _her_.

Her heart suddenly felt as weightless as the rest of her.

He turned that brilliant gaze towards her and gave her an expectant look. “So? What do you think?”

“I love it,” she said breathlessly. _More than almost anything._

The symbolism of the binary stars, bound together by gravity itself and never to be parted, was not lost on her either.

Lucifer made an irritated expression. “You’re not even looking at them,” he whined, in true Lucifer fashion.

She drifted closer. “Maybe,” she said, thinking that oh, she was going to _never_ hear the end of it for this, “I prefer the light of the Morningstar.”

He (ha) lit up, caught her by the waist and drew her to him. “Of course you do,” he said, but there was genuine affection in those words, too. Still, he preened like a peacock at the praise, the phrase particularly apt expression given that even his feathers puffed out with pride.

Chloe laughed quietly. Some things never changed. “I’ll never get you to stop showing off after this, will I?”

Lucifer’s gaze softened. “You deserve most of the credit,” he said, wrapping himself more closely around her and leaning forward until she could feel his breath ghosting across her lips.

Her heart skipped a beat. “I don’t see how that’s possible. You did all of the work.” She wanted, very badly, to kiss him.

He cupped her cheek in one large palm. “Chloe,” he said roughly, “being with you makes me want to light stars again.”

To _not_ kiss him would have been impossible, then, so she closed the distance between them. It was not a gentle kiss, but deep and wanting, and she swallowed the helpless little noise he made and rejoiced at how his heart raced against the palm she had pressed to his chest. His wings pressed against her back, cocooning them in a warm embrace.

Finally, she pulled away. “I love you too,” she said, and felt him shudder at the words. Her hands carded through his hair. He looked like he wanted to lay her down and worship her to his heart’s content, and she would gladly let him.

_Time to go_ , she thought. Space was all well and good, but not the locale she had in mind for what she wanted to do right now. “Take us home?”

Lucifer was only too eager to comply.

The light of the newborns stars wouldn’t reach Earth for millions of years, but Chloe didn’t mind. There was star in L.A. that shined just for her.

-

Roughly seventeen years later, Lucifer was arrived in another, similarly empty stretch of the Milky Way. His appearance had changed little in the last decade — his temples were dyed grey (it looked distinguished) and there was a ring on his left hand, but that was all. Like the last time, he wasn’t alone.

“You didn’t have to carry me,” his daughter huffed, extracting herself from his arms. She’d chosen comfortable jeans and a t-shirt for this outing, which was good, because they were going to be here for a while.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and said nothing. Dawn Morningstar had just turned fifteen and while she was a strong flyer, she was still young enough that a trip of that distance and speed would have worn her out, and she knew it.

She was also trying to act nonchalant about their destination, but he knew better. This wasn’t the first time they’d been this far out, but if he learned one thing from Beatrice’s teenage years, it was that outer space never stopped being cool. The small twitch of her lips only confirmed his suspicion — Chloe had the same tell when she was secretly excited about something.

He was still struck, sometimes, by how her features were the perfect combination of his and Chloe’s. His nose, Chloe’s green-blue eyes, and the blonde coloring of her hair with its curly texture was a mix of them both.

The luminous white wings she shook out, though, were definitely from him.

Dawn took a deep breath. “Alright,” she said, “let’s do this.”

“Nervous?” he asked. He distantly remembered that he had been, the first time.

“A little,” she admitted.

Lucifer gave his daughter a reassuring smile. “Don’t be,” he said, “you’ll be a natural.” She would have help, too. He was going to most of the heavy lifting for a while, but her own contributions would not be insignificant. If she chose to put in the effort and practice, she would surpass him one day.

Actually, he didn’t doubt she would outshine him in _anything_ she set her mind to.It was only one of the reasons he’d named her “Dawn”.

She smiled back, letting her excitement shine through. He knew how she must be feelinghe’d been looking forward to this almost as much as she was.

“Are you ready?” he asked, remembering when, years ago, he’d asked his wife the same question.

Dawn nodded. She lifted her hands a let a spark form. “Let there be light,” she said, and together, they set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, Dawn Morningstar is a really cheesy name but I couldn't resist the symbolism of she and Chloe (and Trixie) being his first lights after years of darkness. I think he'd find it appropriate :)


End file.
